Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic information terminal, an image processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
Background Art
At present, remote electronic information terminals such as electronic whiteboards and interactive whiteboards connected via a communication network and used for electronic conferences and presentations have become widely used.
A multimedia conference system technology that distributes digital data of pen strokes drawn on an electronic information terminal such as a whiteboard to another remote whiteboard via a multimedia conference server is known. In the technology, the remote whiteboard draws the pen strokes based on the digital data received from the whiteboard. As a result, it is possible to share the content written on the whiteboard among remote users.